


Late Nights And Empty Hearts

by StarWolf802



Category: Game Theory - Matthew Patrick, NateWantsToBattle - Nathan Sharp
Genre: Comfort, Dark!NatePat, Fluff, M/M, Matthew Patrick - Freeform, NateWantsToBattle - Freeform, Natepat, Nathan Sharp - Freeform, attempted suicide, no one dies, really - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 05:14:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11373300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarWolf802/pseuds/StarWolf802
Summary: Natemare wonders why he even tries anymore.





	Late Nights And Empty Hearts

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: the beginning has some vomiting in it. Not graphic descriptions or anything, but it is implied. So. There's that.
> 
> Annnnywayyyss...this is pretty depressing.

Natemare's body heaves, the ebony slumped over the simple metal toilet in the warehouse. AntiMatter kneels next to him, holding a washcloth soaked in warm water, stroking Natemare's hair and back with his other hand.

Natemare coughs, raising his head slightly. Tears are running down his face, and a little bit of bile drips down his chin. He's been stuck like this for hours, body flushing out the bottles of pills he swallowed.

AntiMatter is holding himself together, but just barely. He gently tips Natemare's head up further, reaching out and lovingly wiping away the tears and mess on Natemare's face with the wet cloth.

"I'm sorry," Natemare whispers, sniffling.

"It's alright," AntiMatter says quietly, folding the cloth so it's on a clean side then combing his fingers through Natemare's sweaty black hair. "It's alright. Get it all out."

Natemare coughs again, which turns into another full body heave. AntiMatter continues gently stroking his hair, careful not to overwhelm him with touch or sound when he's already so fragile.

This continues for a while longer, but by the time the first rays of pale light spill into the sky, Natemare is able to sit back against the wall, trembling.

His hair and skin are both drenched with sweat, shirt sticking to his body. He's a mess, eyes rimmed red and throat sore, limp and shaking from exhaustion.

"Come on, Nathan," AntiMatter whispers gently, going over to him and taking ahold of his shirt. "Let's get you cleaned up."

Natemare nods slowly and tiredly, and AntiMatter gently strips him, helping him to walk to the bathtub and get inside. AntiMatter turns the water on, taking his time to wash Natemare's hair and body since Natemare is in no state to do it himself.

Natemare closes his eyes, leaning into AntiMatter's gentle touches. He's stopped shaking for the most part, and the cold water washing over his skin soothes him, as well as AntiMatter's cool hands on his body.

AntiMatter turns the water off a little while later, wrapping towels around them both and leading Natemare to the bedroom.

They get dressed quickly, crawling into bed together with AntiMatter's back to the wall and Natemare's back to AntiMatter's chest.

Tracing one hand over Natemare's chest, AntiMatter presses a soft kiss to the ebony's damp hair. "You going to be able to sleep?"

He feels Natemare shrug slightly. That means probably not.

"I'll stay up with you," AntiMatter says quietly.

There's silence for a moment. There's the hum of a street in the distance, but neither of them say anything for a few minutes.

AntiMatter wraps his arm around Natemare tighter, holding him close. He gives another kiss to the nape of Natemare's neck, resting his forehead against the back of his head and breathing in his scent, a mix of shampoo and the warm, comforting smell of Natemare.

"I love you," AntiMatter whispers. "You know that, right?"

"Yes," Natemare replies, just as softly. "I know. I love you too, Matthew."


End file.
